Blue Eyes
by Twilight-gotaluvthemall
Summary: When Bella leaves Fors for Mystic Falls, she discovers not only herself but true love. Will she find it with Matt or Damon? All Bell knows is she wants to be free of the shackles she's always worn and find herself. Parting, Drinking, Sex...Mature content and Mature Language.
1. Mystic Falls

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight or Vampire Diary. You know who they belong too and I'm glad they cause no one can do it better than them.**_

_**A/N: I hope you enjoy this. It's been something I've been working on and thought it was time for your opinion on it. Please read, review, and be completely honest.**_

When Edward left me in September, I was a mess for a couple months. I stopped going to school, trying home school instead, and i barely spoke to Charlie. When i did speak it was one worded and held no emotion. At one pointed he wanted to send me back to my mom's in Phoenix, but i fought him on he agreed not to send me with a promise to do better, to go to school, and hang with someone.

Jake and i started hanging out a lot more and too soon we started dated. It was great, he made me feel like myself again. I was passing my classes with A's, i was smiling and laughing, and i even started hanging with my old friends. Dad was happy that i was happy.

Then Victoria struck and everything came crashing down. She had sent Laurent to kill me and he came too close to ending my life one night. Jake and i ended up breaking up around May, a few weeks after the attack. I never knew heartbreak until that moment and i stopped functioning in a sense of the word.

I continued to go to school and pass my classes but i stopped hanging with my friends. I was too afraid all the time and i didn't want them to have to live with that kind of fear. I barely ate and my clothes started to fit me big. The only thing i was glad about was that Laurent was taken care of.

Weeks before graduation Jake came over the house and explained why he broke up with me. He told me about his tribe's legends and how they were real. He told me about being a wolf and about his friends being one too. He told me about protecting humans against vampires and how they disposed of Laurent. He mentioned being Alpha of his pack and how he was the future chief of the tribe. He mentioned imprinting and all about his girlfriend/soul-mate Phiona. I left before he could say anything else.

When graduation rolled around, i couldn't have left the auditorium fast enough. I only told Charlie to show up even though it made mom cry not to be able to see me get my diploma. I agreed to let Charlie tape the ceremony since i graduated with high honors and got a scholarship to the college of my choice. Jessica Stanley was class valedictorian and her speech was inspiring to everyone, but me.

That night i made a decision to go to MFU; Mystic Falls University.

My cousins Elena and Jeremy lived in the small town called Mystic Falls. They lived with their aunt Jenna and her new husband Rick. Jenna is a nurse at the local hospital and Rick is a teacher at the high school. Jenna and Rick lived in the Gilbert house while Elena and Jeremy lived on campus with their friends.

Of course since it was summer, they probably were staying with Elena's boyfriend at his place. Stephan and his brother, whom i never hear about, lived in their family's home. The Salvatore boarding house, which was now just the Salvatore house. They stopped using it as a boarding house when their uncle died years ago.

Elena always told me i could go and visit her anytime i wanted. So the next morning i called her up and told her i needed a summer to have fun. I needed to live a little and i knew she would be able to help me. I also told her i would be going to school with her in the fall. She was excited to have me and said this would be a great summer.

So i told my dad what i wanted that night over dinner and he couldn't agree more. So over the next couple days he did a couple things, some surprised me. He quit his job and took an open position at the police station in Mystic Falls. Then he sold the house to a young newly-wed couple who just found out they were having a baby. I looked at small houses and Charlie and I decided on one close to town.

The house wasn't as big as the one i grew up in but it was pretty. It was a one floor house with a finished basement. The basement would be my own space, it has a bedroom, a living room, a bathroom, and a room for a washer and dryer, plus its own entrance. I would be sharing the washer and dryer with Charlie and he would be sharing the kitchen. His floor had 2 bedrooms, its own living room, the kitchen, a bathroom, and an office.

Charlie also bought me a baby blue camero after he sold my truck to the junk yard. She was beautiful and i was happy to have the car, it would help me out this summer.

With the extra money Charlie had from the house was put in the bank. He gave me some spending money to decorate my rooms and to buy some new clothes. Of course i would do all that when we got to our new home. I wanted to see the place before i bought anything.

#####

We got to the house 3 weeks after we decided on the move. It took those 3 weeks to pack up everything and get rid of what we weren't going to bring with us. We had a moving van packed with most of our things which Charlie drove and i drove my new baby with the things we could fit in my car.

We spent the day unpacking. We were able to unpack just about everything. All of dads furniture was unpack and put just where he wanted it and my bedroom was all done. The only rooms that needed to be done were the kitchen, both bathrooms, and part of dad's living room.

We ate dinner at a small bar and just enjoyed not unpacking.

The next day we went exploring and i went furniture shopping. I was exhausted by the end of the day. I had shopped too much and i was sure i would die. The furniture i bought would arrive tomorrow and thank-god there would be movers so i wouldn't have too do heavy lifting. I spent a couple hours after dinner putting away the clothes i bought and put the clothes that i didn't want in a box to give to good will.

Then i spent some time dying my hair. I needed a new look, something that wouldn't remind me of HIM.

I added blonde to my hair which surprisingly gave me dirty blonde hair with strawberry highlights. It didn't look back but it also didn't look like me and part of me was happy about it. I spent an hour trying make-up on to try to perfect it as much as possible. Once i was satisfied i scrubbed it all off and took a nice hot shower before heading to bed.

when i woke up i noticed several things. First my hair was wicked curly, as if i just got out of the salon. Second all the furniture i ordered had been placed about where i would want them. Third was that it was close to noon, which meant Charlie had done this. I smiled to myself and promised to thank him later and silently wished him good luck on his first day of work.

I thought today i would go see Elena, maybe do something out of the house. With my plan set i hoped in the shower.


	2. Blue Eyes

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight or Vampire Diary. You know who they belong too and I'm glad they do cause no one can do it better than them.**_

_**A/N: I hope you enjoy this. It's been something I've been working on and thought it was time for your opinion on it. Please read, review, and be completely honest.**_

His blue eyes were hypnotizing. They held me in place like nothing before. I felt like I was glued to my spot and for the first time I had no thought, other than blue.

His eyes were dark and cloudy but so clear and beautiful, I could feel myself becoming lost in their depth. I knew I would never get enough of those eyes. I also now hated the color brown and every other color for that matter, not even green did it for me anymore. I also felt power in me, power that I never knew was in me. I mean people told me it was in me but I never believed it until this moment. Power that I was going to finally use to really become a new me.

I couldn't concentrate on what he was saying to me or even realized someone had joined us until I was locked in a bear hug and our gaze was broken. I looked to see who was hugging me and saw a head of brown hair. I smiled realizing it was Elena. I loved how happy she was too see me and I realized I was truly happy to be here with her.

We made our way inside and for the next couple hours we got caught up.

It was nearly dark when there was nothing more to say to each other. I opened up to her about the Cullens, not including them being vampires. Telling her about Jacob was harder though and it still amazed me that losing Jacob was harder than losing Edward. Elena's boyfriend showed up and wanted to take her out. Stephan was a nice guy from what she told me and I couldn't wait to get to know him. Him showing up brought up the question why Elena was here alone with blue eyes when I showed up?

From what Elena told me of Damon, he was mean and hurtful and he easily broke hearts. She warned me to stay away from him and then proceeded to catch me up on all her friends, emphasizing everything about Matt. I was actually looking forward to meeting him.

They went upstairs and I was currently sitting alone in the living room, kind of starving. My stomach was making growling sounds and I knew I should have started dinner for as Charlie hours ago. Damon, stayed with us for a while and then he got a call and left. I got a tour of the house and was amazed at how big it was and how masculine it was. Overall I thought it was nice and could see how this was the main party spot.

I didn't get to see the bedrooms and I wouldn't want too because it was too personal. I also didn't see the basement or the attic, which I had no idea why. Elena said they were off limit and that she never saw them either but i knew she was lying because she wouldn't look me in the eye.

I grabbed my light sweater and slipped on my black flip flops. I would text Elena and let her know I was going to head home. I was in the hall when the front door opened up and I was starring into blue eyes again, but this time they seemed darker almost navy, not the crystal blue they were earlier.

"Your still here?" His tone was lacking emotion and honestly, he sounded upset. Did he not want me to be here?

"We just finished talking and Stephen showed up. They're upstairs now, so I'm heading home."

"I don't really care." He started walking away so I shrugged and walked out the door, texting Elena. "There's a party tonight, here, if you want to come." I froze with my hand on the handle to my car and looked up to find blue-Damon, leaning against the door jam of the front door.

"I'm not much of a party person, but I guess I could come by for a little." He nodded and closed the door, he confused me more than Edward and Jacob put together.

I got in my car and drove home. I would have enough time to make something quick and easy before I would have to get ready for the party.

#####

I was able to make meatball grinders by the time Charlie got hone at 9. He was so exhausted that I thought he wasn't even going to eat, but he did. He also gave me a necklace that smelled like flowers. He told me it had some herb in the small diamond. I was confused as to why he wanted me to wear it and how they got the herb In the diamond but I wore it because it was important to him. I promised I would never take it off, it seemed really important that I never take it off.

I took a quick shower while Charlie watched some tv and ate, I want really hungry so I made toast earlier. He was ok with me going to the party but he wanted me to stay the night there instead of coming home so late. I didn't know about that but I figured I would just come in through my door without him noticing.

I pulled my hair up into a messy bun with bangs out pulled to the right side of my face. I tried my hand on Smokey eyes and had to say it looked pretty good. I wore studs to match the silver necklace Charlie gave me and a small plain silver chain bracelet I bought a while back.

I looked through all my new clothes and tried to decide on something that was comfortable yet sexy. It was going on 1030 when I finally decided on white leggings that stopped at my calls, a strapless black dress that stopped mid-thigh, ankle boots with a 2 inch heel, and a white sweater. The dress was a little tight in the breast but it helped to make it seem like I had a good set. I hoped I didn't break anything in the boots but I had been practicing walking in them so my fingers were crossed. The sweater was half sleeves but thankfully long enough to keep warm if it got too cold.

It took me ten minutes to get dressed and another ten before I closed up the house. I looked back at the house to see all the lights off and knew Charlie was asleep. I sighed, wished myself good luck and drove off to the first party of a new beginning.


	3. Embarrassment

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight or Vampire Diary. You know who they belong too and I'm glad they cause no one can do it better than them.**_

_**A/N: I hope you enjoy this. It's been something I've been working on and thought it was time for your opinion on it. Please read, review, and be completely honest**_.

The party was already in full swing by the time i pulled up to the house. I parked my car on the lawn behind a blue car or I think it's blue, it was in need of a really good wash. I made my way inside and searched for Elena or Stephen, either one would do. I found them dancing with a group of other people, they were all laughing and having fun. Jeremy was even with them, he was dancing with some darker girl with short hair.

I look around and noticed some guys were handing out drinks so I walked over and got one. I downed the cup as fast as possible, it tasted disgusting and the after taste was even worse. The guy who was giving it out quirked an eyebrow and gave me a half smile. He was cute in a boyish way with dark blue eyes with flecks of gold. His smile brought me in and if I wasn't too shy I probably would have struck up a conversation with him. I smiled back and gave him my cup to refill, even though I didn't really want another. He poured me another beer from the keg and continued talking to the guy next to him, so I made my way through the crowd. I looked around for Damon but I couldn't see him anywhere.

I walked into the kitchen and saw the different bottle of boos on the island. I grabbed a bottle of something cold and clear, leaving the cup of beer in its place, and headed up the stairs. Once at the top I took another look around before heading into the first room I found. No one came after me so I shut the door behind me and sat on the giant king sized four poster bed.

It was funny how even at a house filled with people I still felt alone, more alone than just me in a room. I don't know how it happens but maybe I was just destined to never find love or yet, love find me.

As I drank the clear stuff, which burned my throat, I looked around the room. You could just see that it was a man's room. The walls were a dark red which matched the cherry wood of the bed and dresser. The carpet was black, which matched the comforter set. There was a large flat screen tv on the wall across from the bed and in the cabinet bellow it, I could just make out a good looking DVD collection. There wasn't a picture in site but there was a grand bookshelf filled with books against the wall next to the bed.

I laid back against the fluffy pillows on the bed and drank some more. I actually giggled when I saw a mirror on the ceiling and figured whoever owned the room was a big freak. My body felt warmer than before and I could hear a buzzing sound in my ear. There were spots behind my eyes and I knew I was almost drunk, I never experienced the feeling before but I kind of liked the feelings it gave me. I would call a cab later on to bring me home because I was in no way able to drive home.

The door opened and when I looked up I saw blue eyes leaning against the door. He cocked an eye at me and I sat up. How was he even hotter than before, I mean I just saw him about 5 hours ago. I patted the side of the bed next to me and he slowly came over and sat down. This was a great time to use my hidden powers, I could always blame whatever I do on the alcohol.

"So why aren't you downstairs?" He asked leaning back against the pillows. I watched as his shirt grew taunt against his muscles. I licked my lips and forced myself to look back up at his face.

"Every...one looked like they were having fun. I...I didn't want to bother any...one. Besides this is fun too." I showed him the nearly empty bottle. I sipped some more and he pulled the bottle out of my hands.

"I think you've had enough." I pouted at him and he smirked. "Why don't you spend the night. I'll show you one of the guest rooms when your tired." I got a surge of female prowess and knew this was my moment, wasn't it? I felt sexy and wild and I felt like I could do whatever I wanted. Surely if I made a move he would make one back k, wouldn't he?

I crawled over to him and straddled his hips. His hands went to my hips to hold me still since I couldn't stop wiggling on top of him. I saw him stare at me with wide eyes and I knew I had stunned him. I kissed the spot just below his right ear and felt him shiver. I pulled back and looked him in the eyes, using my best flirty voice.

"And what happens if I don't get tired? Will you stay up with me or leave me to be with someone else. I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be hard to find someone..." He flipped us so he was on top. He was laying half on me and half on the bed which confused me.

He brought his lips close to mine and for a second I thought he would kiss me.

"I would love to stay with you, but not only would Elena kill me, but so would Stephen. And you intrigue me, I don't want to lose that." The sting of rejection came quick.

I slipped out from beneath Damon and stood. I could feel the tears and before anything else could be said I ran out of the room and down the stairs. I could hear him following me and it made me run harder. I was sobered up now and I wasn't too worried about driving my car.

I got home safely and rushed to my room, glad that Charlie was asleep. I made sure my window and door was locked. I know my phone had a couple missed calls because I kept hearing it buzz as I drove home. Now it was blinking, alerting me to messages. I shut off my phone and slipped into a t-shirt, hoping that the simple night shirt could make me beautiful in my dreams. I cleaned off all the make-up I had on and let my hair hang loose. I thought I heard tapping at the window but ignored it as I climbed into bed and fell asleep.


	4. The Beach

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight or Vampire Diary. You know who they belong too and I'm glad they cause no one can do it better than them.**_

_**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter, I thought I'd add something sweet. I'm working on the next chapter so it should be up by tonight...it will be up sooner if I get comments. **_

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and a vague memory of straddling Damon. When I sat up I felt dizzy and slightly confused and a little freaked out that there were 3 other people in my bedroom. I was so startled I screamed which caused the girls to laugh and then I pulled the sheet to my chest even though I was fully clothed.

"Uncle Charlie let us in, said you were still sleeping." I nodded, still too stunned to speak. They laughed at me again while I shook my head to clear it of the cobwebs.

"How long have you been here?"

"About 5 minutes. The guys are in the other room, we wanted to know if you would like to come to the beach with us? There's this waterfall and the water is so blue." Caroline was way too perky for me this morning, I needed coffee.

"Ok." I got up and grabbed my towel. "Just let me grab a shower, get dressed, and make some coffee then we can go."

"Jeremy is upstairs making some as we speak." I silently thanked Jeremy as I left my bedroom, saying a quiet hello to the guys in my living room before running to the bathroom, realizing I had no pants on.

I took the quickest shower of my life and made sure I didn't have to go back in there. My bladder empty, my teeth brushed, my hair towel dried and pulled into a messy bun, I took 2 aspirin for my headache. I pulled on my robe that hung on the back of the door, I made sure my bathroom was neat before heading to my room.

I didn't expect to bump into Damon or to be pushed back into the bathroom. He took my moment of being stunned to lock the door and before I could say something for even blink, he had me pinned against the door.

His lips were so soft and warm, they sort of reminded me of Jacob, only something clicked in me as Damon kissed me. With a gasp of surprise, he slipped his tongue into my mouth and I welcomed it with enthusiasm. His hands slipped inside my robe and I could feel the cool breeze on my heated body. I was half afraid he wouldn't like what he saw and half afraid he would. He picked me up and placed me on the sink, kissing my neck and rubbing my thighs.

When his mouth moved lower, I tilted my head to the head to give him better access. But when he tried to move lower still, my panic spiked and I pushed him away. I hopped off the sink and closed my robe. His face was between shock and lust before he smirked at me and left the bathroom. I was left wondering what had just happened and really hoped I could remember last night.

I hurried to my room and was surprised that no one was around. I would have thought at least Caroline would have an opinion on what I was going to wear, she reminded me so much of Alice. I could hear footsteps upstairs so I figured they were in the kitchen, since my bedroom was directly below the kitchen. I grabbed my beach bag and threw in my beach towel, a small blanket, sun block, my iPod with head phones, a book, and my phone.

Then I looked in my closet and threw on a bikini. I slipped on a sun dress and flip flops and grabbed a pair of glasses. I secured them on my head and added a small amount of waterproof eye liner. I made sure everything was secured downstairs before grabbing my keys and bag and heading upstairs.

Everyone was sitting at the table laughing and talking about the beach. Damon was the first to notice me and I couldn't help but stare into his eyes. He smirked at me and returned to talking with everyone.

"So what time are we leaving?" I asked grabbing an apple and sitting on the counter.

"We're just waiting for Matt and then we'll go." Caroline said, texting on her phone.

"Is he your boyfriend?" I remembered at one point that Elena was dating a guy named Matt and wondered if it was the same guy. Caroline laughed and so did everyone else.

"I forgot you just got here. I'm dating Tyler, Matt's bestfriend. Matt used to date Elena but now there good friends. Bonnie here is dating Jeremy but it's still a little weird. You know about Elena and Stephen and Damon there is alone, pinning over Elena like a lost puppy."

"Caroline." Elena looked frustrated. Damon was starring at me and Stephen was starring at him. Bonnie and Jeremy were starring at each other and I could feel the sexual tension between them.

"It's fine. She's just telling me how it is, I think it's great that Caroline tells it how it is. Will Tyler be joining us too?"

"No, he has to work. He needs the money for parts to his car. I tried to get him to come but he wouldn't budge." I threw the core of the apple into the trash.

"Where is everyone?" I hopped off the counter and fixed my dress. The voice clearly belonged to a guy, the voice was deep and it made me curious.

We all went into the living room, Stephen grabbed my bag and smiled at me.

He was the same guy who served me my drinks last night. His eyes were a deep blue with specks of green this morning. Maybe there were green last night too but I couldn't really tell with the lighting. He still had a baby face with the cutest smile. His hair was dirty blonde but his brows were a light brown. He was well muscled and I didn't see any fat on him. He was wearing a strange ring and I could have sworn I seen it before.

"So we're all set to leave, Matt this is Bella, Bella this is Matt. Bella is Elena's cousin from Forks, her and her dad just moved here." Caroline continued to chat on about Charlie and I but all I could concentrate on was Matt. He was holding my hand as if it was fragile and he was smiling at me warmly.

"It's nice to meet you. How did you like the party?"

"It was ok." We chuckled and headed out the door. "Can I ride with you?"

He smiled and held the door open for me. Out of the rear view mirror I could see Damon scowling at me.

_**A/N: So what did you guys think? Is Damon jealous? Will something happen between Bella and Matt? What do you guys think. **_


	5. Matt

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight or Vampire Diary. You know who they belong too and I'm glad they cause no one can do it better than them._**

**_A/N: I hope you enjoy this. I hope you guys like this chapter, personally I think it puts a spin on this. Please read, review, and be completely honest._**

Matt was kind of quiet but it wasn't uncomfortable, it gave me a chance to view my surroundings. He seemed really interested on the road though and it made me chuckle. That at least got him to look at me and smile at me, his smile took my breath away.

"What's so funny?"

"You just seem...really interested in the road." He chuckled and turned on the radio on low.

"Sorry, I guess I just want to make sure we arrive alive. So how do you like Mystic falls so far?"

"Its just as I remember it. When I was younger my dad would bring us here for the weekend. It was nice, I got to spend time with Elena and Jeremy and Charlie would get to spend time with Jenna and Miranda."

"I think I remember you." I didn't know how it was possible because I don't remember much about my time here other than the fact that we did come here when I was younger and Elena, Jeremy, and I used to spend a lot of time in the woods. I got a glimpse of his ring again and something pulled at my memory.

"I don't remember much from when we would come here. What I remember is being in the woods...a lot."

"Not even coming to my 8th birthday party. I remember the clown chased you and you ended up tripping over your own two feet." We laughed and the memory flooded my brain.

_(Flash back)_

_His eyes were blue like the sky with forest green specks. He was laughing at something the big clown was doing but all I could remember feeling was wanting to wet myself. I didn't find the clown the least bit funny, he just really scared me, especially when he would laugh. I didn't know what the other kids saw in him._

_He had a giant blue afro for his hair. White paint on his face with a blue cotton ball for a nose, a way too big red painted smile on his face and ovals around his eyes. When he smiled you could see he was missing a tooth and he talked as if he had a frog in his throat. His was wearing a blue shirt with white bokadots on it that was tucked into a pair of blue golf pants with different colored stripes on them._

_He was blowing balloon animals for everyone but I refused to let him make me one. When I tried to leave, he followed me and before long everyone was laughing at me as the clown chased me around the backyard. I ended up tripping over my own foot and broke my wrist when I caught me fall._

_The party ended for me when Miranda took me to the hospital. When I got home Elena was there with Matt. He was being shy and sweet asking me if I was ok. When Elena left the room he kissed me quickly on my cheek._

_(End Flash back)_

I opened my eyes and starred at him, he was starring at the road again. I don't know what possessed me to do it but I leaned over and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. I want to believe I was still lost in the memory of my 7 year old self but knew it was much more. He was the reason I wasn't scared of clowns anymore, he was the reason I was ok with having a broken arm.

"What was that for?" I smiled at him and placed my feet in his lap as I settled back against the door.

"I remember that day. Well part of it. I remember the horrible clown, being laughed at, my broken arm, and you kissing my cheek. You made me ok with clowns and my broken arm with that single thing." He smiled but didn't look my way. "I kind of remember little things, but they're foggy and when I try to remember, the memory fades away.

"What kind of things?" He glanced at me from the side of his face. Was he curious? Did he really want to know? Or was he trying to keep secrets? Secrets my brain desperately wanted to uncover but couldn't put the puzzle pieces together.

Sooner or later I will figure it out, I always do. I found out about Vampires and about Warewolves didn't I?

"Lots of different people. I can't make out faces which frustrates me but I can make out most of Mystic Falls, some places feel foggy. When I think too hard I feel a surge of energy and then I get real tired. The memory fades and I go about my day."

"What usually brings these memories forward?"

"Little things. Most of the time if I look at something or someone that belonged in the memory, it'll pop up. It'll start off foggy but the more I stare the clearer the picture gets. Like just now you brought up your party and the memory came. Whenever would look at a clown I would see it but it wasn't clear." I shrugged my shoulder, I was getting a headache." It doesn't matter, I was younger and it feels like a lifetime ago."

We were pulling into a parking lot and I could see the other taking their bags out of their cars. As I looked at each one I could remember them as children. Did they remember me? I wonder if, as time went on, would we go back to being great friends or would we remain strangers.

Damon's car was missing and I wondered where he went. Matt was already out of the car with his bags when I even got my door open. I walked over to the group remembering that Stephan put my bag in his car. They were in a conversation when I 're a chef them, Elena pulled me to her side. She was hyper, I could feel it in the way she was smiling. Why did I feel like this was all a show?

"Where's Damon?" Caroline asked, I knew she asked on my behalf. She was looking at me when I was looking around for Damon when I was still in Matt's truck.

"He went to the store we passed on our way here. Said he wanted some snacks, a few beers, and then he muttered off a couple other things." I mouthed her 'thank-you' and she gave me a warming smile and mouthed 'your welcome.'

We walked to the beach where the guys carried mostly everything. US girls set up our little spot while the guys headed off for a hike. We chose a spot near a tree that way if we needed too we could have some shade. After applying sunblock I laid on my blanket and opened my book, but the girls had another idea.


	6. Questions

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight or Vampire Diary. You know who they belong too and I'm glad they cause no one can do it better than them.**_

_**A/N: I am confused, how can you guys have nothing to Sat? I am sure you guys have questions or comments or even something bad to say about my story. I would love it if you guys were completely honest.**_

"So what did you and Matt talk about?"

"What's up with you and Damon?"

"How do you like it here so far?"

"Wow. Slow down." They swarmed me and all I could do was smile at them. "I thought we came to relax?"

"Well yea, but we also came to bug you." Elena joked as we all settled down on our towels. Bonnie was engrossed in some old brown leather book and a memory pulled at the back of my brain. I didn't really want to discuss with them my private life, but being quiet was what got me into trouble back in Forks. Maybe if I was more open I would be so hurt next time I decided to give it out.

"Ok. Matt and I talked about that time I got chased by the clown at his birthday and broke my arm. Then I kissed his cheek. Next, I don't know what's up with Damon and I. I ended up drunk at the party and threw myself at him and he rejected me so I went home. Then this morning he attacks me in the bathroom, giving me the hottest kiss I ever had. And I love it here, it's like a mix Jacksonville and Forks."

"I think you and Matt would be great together. You guys are one in the same and I could see you guys together." Of course Elena would say that, she always saw the good in people. But part of me wondered if she just didn't want me with Damon.

"Well I think Bella would be good for Damon. Clearly Damon likes her, did you see how he looked at her and Matt when he agreed to drive her here?" Of course Caroline would point out the things best kept secret. I like that she doesn't have a filter but the look on Elena's face made me wish she'd stay quiet.

"I don't think so. Damon doesn't seem like the type to go for shy girls. I bet he's the type who would go for...well someone like you Caroline." Bonnie and Elena started laughing and Caroline looked smug. "You two..."

"When he first came to Mystic Falls. We had a thing for a couple months and then I broke up with him after I didn't hear from him for a while. But you have nothing to worry about, there is nothing between us now. It's Elena you should watch out for."

"Caroline. Don't listen to her. I love Stephan, I feel nothing for Damon. But that doesn't mean you should go for Damon, he is cruel. Matt on the other hand is a sweetheart and I think in time you could really fall for him, right Bonnie."

"I think we should stay out of Bella 's love life and let her make her own mistakes. Whether she gets to close to Damon or Matt is up to her. But if I did have a say, Matt will always be the best choice."

"Matt will always be the best choice for what?" Stephan and the guys came back, Damon in tow. His voice was curious and part of me didn't want to tell him what we were talking about.

"That Matt would be the best choice to go camping with. Bella was just saying how she would love to spend the weekend in the woods like we used to do when we were younger. I said Matt would be the guy to show her a good weekend." Elena was too quick to answer.

"When did you want to go?" I looked up at Matt who was standing next to Damon. I momentarily got lost in the way Damon was starring at me. His eyes were cloudy and he looked curious.

"Maybe we can all go next weekend?" Stephen's voice jerked my gaze from Damons and had him going to sit next to Jeremy. It was the furthest spot from me and I couldn't tell why he did it.

I looked at the group and nodded, then faked reading my book. Everyone began talking about our camping trip next weekend and all I could think about was the kiss Damon gave me in my bathroom. I stood up and could feel eyes on me, I wasn't sure whose they were though. I slipped out of my dress and made sure I was covered before laying on my stomach on my towel. I put my headphones on and blasted some music before really reading my book.

After a few chapters, I closed my book and turned off the music, putting both items in my bag. Everyone but Caroline was gone.

"Where is everyone?"

"They went to the waterfall, I didn't want to go. If you follow that path up the hill, in about ten minutes you should arrive at the bottom of the waterfall." I nodded and headed to where she pointed.

I took one step into the woods and all I could see was being left in the woods by Edward. It was dark and scary and all I felt was hurt and betrayal. I turned and headed toward the beach, thankful Caroline wasnt close enough to see the tears stinging my eyes.

A twig snapped and I almost fell in the sand spinning around. Damon caught me around the waist and in another situation my arms would be around his neck instead of against my chest.

"You scared the shit out of me." He smirked. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to see the scared look on your face," he put a hand to my cheek and wiped at a tear. "And to see the hurtful tears in your eyes." He set me right and we walked to the water.

"My ex, Edward, dumped me in the woods. I got lost and it was well into the night before I was found. I'm trying to get over my fears but sometimes it's hard when I'm alone."

"Sorry." I shrugged and headed into the water. I smiled at him as I splashed at him, gaining a half smile in return. I wondered if he had two dimples or just the one I see.

We stayed in the water, playing around for a while. When I couldn't move anymore we went closer to shore where we could at least stand but with my height I had to float while he stood. Of course he laughed every time my head went under water but it was worth it to hear his deep chuckle. He finally did me a favor by pulling me to him and holding me up.

He had me wrap my legs around his waist and kept his hands on my waist at all times. We talked about alot of things and I was surprised at how much we had in common. He let me know the others had gone back to the beach and I could just see them building a fire.

As we watched the sun set, I started receiving small kisses on my neck. And before it got dark I was being blown away by yet another smoking hot kiss.


	7. Surprises

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight or Vampire Diary. You know who they belong too and I'm glad they cause no one can do it better than them._**

**_A/N: I would love it if you guys were completely honest. I want to say that this chapter is for ArabellaWhitlock. I had an idea but something she said made me piece together this chapter. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter._**

My body was hot, beyond hot, despite the cool water lapping at my body. My legs were wound tightly around his waist and the darkness consumed us. I felt like we could do anything and nothing was going to ruin this moment.

His hand slipped between my thighs and stroked me on the outside. I froze but relaxed after a few seconds, I wasn't used to this, to intimate touch.

Sure Edward and I had a few great make-out sessions but nothing ever went this far. And yes Jake touched me but it was always above the waist. I didn't feel like I wanted him to be intimate with me, in a way it still felt like I was cheating on Edward. But when I fell for Jake I wanted him to touch me but then Victoria happened and he just stopped touching me all together.

Now I was glad because I knew nothing would compare to this.

His lips were magic on my neck and his hand felt wonderful where it was at. I knew I wanted more but I also knew I wasn't ready, especially our here at the beach in the water.

"Do you want to stop?" Always the sweet guy. Something didn't feel right though, something was off.

"Matt, please don't." I was begging? He smirked and pulled me tighter to his body.

The air whooshed and then we were naked in my bed. The bed was soft and the sheets were warm. There were candles burning in my room and the light was dimmed low, when did this happen? Confusion swept through me but I couldn't complain with the feelings he was giving me.

"Hey, share." There was no mistaking that voice; Damon. But what was he doing here? When did he join us? Wasn't he the one I was in the water to begin with?

He was behind me, kissing me neck and kneading my right breast. Matt was making kisses down my stomach and his hands were on my ass. My body was so hot I thought it was on fire. I could feel pushing into me and I knew I should be freaking out that his shaft was pressing into my backside, but it just turned me on more. Matt's lips were so close to where I needed them I thought I would start crying, I was in desperate need of a release.

Just as his lips got where I wanted him to be an annoying buzzing kept going off. Where was it coming from?

"Bella?" Matt was calling me, but I couldn't understand why. "Bella?" I looked around for him but he was gone, so wasn't Damon. "Bella?"

I sat up and looked around me. Matt and I were parked outside of the boarding house. Why was I here instead of my house.

"Why are we here?" He chuckled at me as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"Don't you remember? We all agreed to crash here instead of having to drive around town dropping everyone off. Plus you agreed to go shopping with the girls tomorrow early morning." I nodded now remembering.

We grabbed our bags and went inside. Everyone else was already here but no one was in sight.

"Where is everyone?" I asked taking a seat on the couch.

"Everyone already headed up to bed, I'll show you one of the guest rooms." I followed him but was lost in my own little bubble.

After Damon and mine little make-out session in the water, we joined everyone else. I was relieved that it was dark out one saw a thing or I would be very embarrassed. I sat with Matt and we chatted for a while, while eating smores. I kept laughing at the stories Matt was telling me and eventually everyone else joined in. We ended up leaving around midnight.

I asked to ride with Matt again and the look on Damon's face said he didn't like it. Clumsy me ended up tripping whistle gathering my thing and fell right into Matt, which caused us to fall to the floor. At first we laughed and then something happened. He swept my hair behind my ear and told me I looked beautiful and because the fire was still going, he got a good look at the blush that tinted my face red.

I smiled at him and got his dimpled boy smile in return. He leaned up as I leaned down and just as our lips touched, smoke filled our lungs. We looked up to see Damon had put out the fire, he didn't seem to happy even though he tried to sound happy. I glared at him and Matt just helped me up and helped me gather my things.

When we met up at the cars, Elena suggested we all just stay at the boarding house since everyone was tired. We all agreed and I started talking about not having extra clothes which ended with me agreeing to an early morning shopping trip. I guess I ended up falling asleep in the car because that dream was too good to be true.

I bumped into the wall, or I thought it was the wall. I looked up to find bright blue eyes at me, he was clearly intrigued with something, or should I say someone.

"Matt I'll show her to her room if that's ok." Matt didn't say anything, he just nodded and headed off. I heard a door slam somewhere down the hall and knew Matt wasn't too happy right now. "I was wondering if you'd like to stay in my room?"

"No offense Damon but I'm not going to be a notch on your belt. I may have kissed you but that doesn't mean I'm just going to sleep with you." He chuckled at me and I didn't know what was so funny.

"Did I ever mention anything about sleeping together?" He did have a point there. "I knew you wanted me but this just proves how much." I didn't know what to say.

"Lead me to your room." I didn't want to make it sound like a death sentence, but I couldn't help that it came out that way. His eye clouded over before they became clear again and I knew he wasn't happy with me "This is your room?" He nodded and grabbed a button down shirt from the closet.

"I thought we could start over and n e this is where it began." I nodded he handed me the shirt. "Since you don't have clothes. I promise to behave and not touch you." I smiled and walked into the connecting bathroom.

When I came out he was already under the covers. He wasn't wearing a shirt and I could just see him without pants. His arms were behind his head and he was starring up at the ceiling.

"So what do you think?" He looked my way and he just could look away. I could see his Adam's Apple Bob as he took a bug gulp. "Its a little big, but very comfortable." I had to roll the sleeves up a little since the covered my hands. The shirt stopped mid-thigh but at least it covered my butt.

"It looks great, you should wear my clothes more often." I smiled and climbed into bed beside him so that he was closest to the door.

He pulled me close to him so I had no choice but to lay my head on his chest. I wrapped my left arm around his waist and threw my left leg over his legs. I was right of course, no pants but he did have on boxers. His heat seeped into me and too soon I was asleep again


	8. One Missed Call

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight or Vampire Diary. You know who they belong too and I'm glad they cause no one can do it better than them._**

**_A/N: I would love it if you guys were completely honest. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter._**

The sun was right on my face and I could hear voices. I snuggled my face further into Damon's neck and pulled him closer with my arm and leg. The voices got a little louder and Damon tensed before he clearly ordered everyone out of his room. I froze and I could feel the heat in my face, knowing it was really red.

"Sorry."

"What do you think they're talking about?" I looked up into his eyes. They were navy blue and I couldn't tell if he was still tired or aroused. Either one could have been the answer since he was rubbing his eyes and I could clearly feel his masculinity against my thigh.

"Whether or not we had sex last night." His hand was rubbing my lower back and it felt good. It said it as if he knew for sure, could he hear them from here or was he awake when everyone was in the room. "We should get up, unless..." I laughed at him and sat up slowly, stretching my arms to the ceiling and letting out a big yawn.

"Clever. I have clothes I have to find and a shower to deal with." He pulled me back down on the bed and climbed on top of me, settling between my legs. "What are you doing?"

"Getting a good morning kiss!" Before I could stop him he leaned down and laid a sweet, tender kiss...on my cheek. I smiled at him as he let me up. "Go take your shower and I'll find you some clothes." He slipped on a pair of faded jeans and socks before heading to the door.

"Damon..." He looked at me over his shoulder. "Never mind." I was just to chicken to ask him what we were or what was happening between us. There was something new happening here and I liked knowing it blocked out all the bad in my life.

He left and I hopped in the shower. I thought about the things I heard others talking about, about Damon and I couldn't help but wonder if he was using me or if I was seeing a completely different side to him.

When I finished my shower I found a set of clothes and some make-up on the sink. True to his word, Damon got me what I needed. It was just funny that there was price tags on the clothes and matching bra and panty set. Plus the make-up was in its original packaging, I will be so embarrassed if he bought me this stuff.

But my curiosity won out and I had to as an myself how did he get these things so fast? I wasn't in the shower no more than half an hour and it was at least 20 minutes to town. Maybe Elena got them for me earlier, it seemed like she had been up for a while.

I slid on the simple black bra and lace panties, surprised that they were my size. Then slipped on the baby blue sleeveless turtle neck shirt. I tucked that in a black mini flare skirt that stopped a little above my knees. I really thought Elena got me the outfit and not Damon since this outfit was stylish and all I ever saw Damon wear was jeans and a t-shirt. I quickly added some eye-liner and brushed my teeth with the toothbrush that was with my new clothes.

I finger combed my hair, combing part of it to one side so the line wasn't down the middle of my head. Then I went back into the room and put everything in my beach bag, slipping on my white flip-flops. When everything was clean I made the bed and left my bag on it, knowing I would be back later. I took one last look around and headed down to the kitchen.

I stopped just outside the door when I heard a loud crash. I pushed open the door a little to listen to what they were saying.

"Stay away from her Damon." I never heard Elena sound angry like this before.

"A little jealousy are we?" Was Damon right?

"This isn't a joke, she's a really nice girl who has been hurt too many times!" _Please don't go into detail Elena!_ I thought to myself. I wouldn't be able to face them if they all knew.

"Elena I won't hurt her. To be honest I actually like the chit."

"I think Bella is an adult and can choose for herself." Thank-you Caroline.

"Stephen, he's your brother. Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Maybe you should step aside and let her be with Matt. They're both human and she will be safe." _Be with Matt? Both human? Weren't they human Too? What did he mean by that?_

"I agree with Caroline, she can make her own decisions."

"Matt, you know she doesn't belong with him. He's dangerous and evil, and my cousin deserves someone like you after everything she's been through."

"Look. I'll take a step back and I won't eat her but if she comes to me then all bets are off." I wasn't letting go without a fight.

"What if I don't want to be with her? What if we want to be friends?" Poor Matt, the at his voice softened when he said friends made me see he actually liked me. This was just like before when it was Edward or Jake.

I walked into the kitchen at that moment. I couldn't stand to listen to anymore of it, they were trying to decide my future. I said a quick hello to everyone before taking the plate Stephen offered.

"So what was all the noise about?" I ate my pancakes while they all looked around at each other.

"Just some miss communications about our plans for today." Bonnie was way quick to answer. I wonder what she really thought about all of this. Elena mentioned in our talk the other day that Bonnie was not a big fan of Damon's.

My phone went off and when I checked the caller I'D, my body went numb. The color drained from my face and if I wasn't sitting down, I knew I'd pass out. I hadn't seen this name in months and I didn't know if I should pick it up or not. Matt came to help me calm down since I couldn't stop shaking and my color was still gone, long after the going stopped.

"Bella what's wrong?" I could hear his voice so clear but I was too numb to answer back. His strong arms pulled me from Matt and sat me on the soft couch.

"Uncle Charlie, it's Bella, she's just staring at the wall...she got a call and now it's like she shut down...ok" I barely registered her voice as she sat next to me and said, "your dad's on his way."

_**A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger but I thought this was a good one. Any thoughts on who called? Who do you think she should be with...Damon, Matt...maybe the mystery caller?**_


	9. Stay

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight or Vampire Diary. You know who they belong too and I'm glad they cause no one can do it better than them.**_

I don't know how long I was out or where I was. I just knew I was too hot one minute then too cold the next. I knew I heard growls and things breaking. I think I even heard a gun go off a couple times but I couldn't be sure.

When I did 'wake up' I knew it wasn't the same time that I 'fell asleep'.

Climbing the stairs one at a time, I could hear loud shouting and it sounded like someone was crying. When I got to the living room in my house, I was shocked. Not only was dad there and my new friends here but also the Black's and the Cullens, and I mean all of them.

"What are you doing here?" I sounded so far away, like I wasn't even in the room. I felt like I was going to pass out.

"Love, I came as soon as Alice saw you needed me." Edward was by my side and I was in his arms. I was stiff and unsure what I should do. I looked over his shoulder to Damon and pleaded with my eyes for help. "You dont know how worried I've been!" He sounded genuine.

But how could he say he was worried, when he was the one who didn't want me anymore. He was the one that left me so he didn't deserve to be worried about it, it wasn't his role anymore. And what did he mean Alice saw that I needed him?

"I don't think she wants you to hold her. Honestly, I don't even think she wants you here." Damon's voice was soft but you could hear that he meant what he said.

"And what do you know about what she wants?" His chest rumbled as he pulled me up against his chest, it was almost painful.

"Because I'm the one whose been here for her. I'm the one who talked to her and comforted her when she needed it. Where were you..."

"I was protecting her from this life." This time, when he did pull me closer, it did hurt. I let out a short gasp but it seemed like I wasn't even in the room. I knew I would have a bruise by tomorrow, I just hope it wasn't too bad.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe, just maybe she wanted that life. That you were worth everything." I looked up at Edward's face and felt his hands fall. I stepped out of them and ran into Damon's arms, the tears finally falling. "Shh, I have you now."

"I think it's best that you all leave for now. When Bella is ready, she'll contact you. Until then stay away or I'll find a way to hurt you." Charlie threatened and slammed the door in their face as they all left. "Billy, Jake, Phiona, you guys can stay here. I'll make up the couch for Billy and you two can have the bedroom."

"I can't stay here Damon, please don't leave me." I pushed myself more into him and felt his arms tighten around me. He was being so gentle, the total opposite of Edward. He nodded and sat on the couch, letting me straddle him so there was no space between us.

"Chief, if it's ok, I'd like to keep Bella with us tonight. Elena's been making one of the spare bedrooms into a percentage room for Bella for when she spends the night." I was shocked about the sentiment but I wasn't sure if he was lying or telling the truth but either way I was glad he was the one to a so Charlie.

"I think it's best if she was here. I want to keep my eyes on here and I would feel safer if I didn't let her leave the house. The last time the Cullens were around, it broke her and I...I just can't let her go." I felt Damon nod and begin to ease me onto the couch so he can go. "Why don't you guys go home too, you guys can come over tomorrow. I'm sure she would love a good distraction.

"Stay with me tonight?" It was between a question and a command. I didn't want to be alone and I definitely did not want to be in the same house as Jake and his imprint. He nodded again and asked Charlie about sleeping on the couch down in my room and he agreed.

He spoke with Stephan for a couple minutes and then I heard everyone else leaving. My chest felt longer then ever. How could I depend on these people like this in the amount of time that I've been here?

"That would make me much happier. That way if anything were too happen, I know you would be there for her if I couldn't get to her in time." I could feel a kiss being pressed to my head and then I was being picked up and brought downstairs.

I looked up just before he closed my door and caught Jake's stare. He looked hurt and sad and I think jealous. But I didn't know how that was possible when the love of his life was right there with him.

#####

Damon sat me gently on my bed and sat next to me. I got up and really didn't care that he was in the room as I pulled out some booty shorts and a tank-top. I changed right in front of him and heard him groan a few times.

When I got back into bed, he left for a moment and I heard the door open and close that connected us with upstairs. He came back a few miles it as later with a grilled ham and cheese sandwich with nacho cheese Doritos.

I sat up in bed and raised an eyebrow.

"You haven't eaten since this morning and I figured you would be hungry. The big guy, Jake, said you like this stuff so I made it." I thanked him and ate my food while he stripped down to just his boxers and climbed into bed next to me.

We were quiet for a while, even after I finished eating. And then he burst out laughing when all we heard was moaning and groaning coming from upstairs. Wasn't Charlie and Billy home?

"I guess the big guy is having fun." I made a disgusted face and turned on my left side to face him. "Charlie took Billy out to look at the town."

"I'm sorry about today, I don't know what happened. Do you think you can fill me in on the events of the day?"

"You got a call this morning and went into total lock down mode. When Charlie got here be read the name Cullen and thought you might try something stupid. Anyway, we brought you back here and left you on your bed. About two hours later, the Cullens showed up. They said they were already on their way too see you when Alice had a bad feeling about something. Then and hour before you came upstairs your dad's friends showed up and had a very long talk."

"Did the include you on this talk?" He nodded and I dug my face into his neck. I knew it was time to tell him everything, if only to help me. "I guess then, that I should start from the beginning." He nodded again before kissing my nose. "Promise you won't say anything until the end?" Another nod, which made me smile.

I got more comfortable, throwing a leg over his and honking it there. Then wrapping my arm around his chest and staring at a spot in my room. I really hoped he would be able to deal with me past.

_**A/N: So what do you guys think? Any questions or comments are welcomed, along with criticism. So please speak up your mind. **_


	10. Old News

_**A/N: Sorry it took so long to post this. I wanted to have it up by last night but got stuck babysitting my sick nephew. But here it is, another chapter. I didn't go into details but it's mostly all there. If I forgot anything, please let me know so I can add it in. Read and a Review would be nice!**_

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not own this beautiful creatures. Wish I did though!**_

"I was 18 when I moved with my dad to Forks. My mom had re-married to a younger baseball player, Phil. He was going to be trying out on different teams and I knew my mom wanted to go with him but I also knew she didn't want to leave me alone at the house. So I offered to live with Charlie, even though I really didn't want too. I hated it there, there was no Sun and it was cold and it rained way too much."I paused and looked at him. He nodded for me to continue, so I did.

"So I moved in with him and it was nice. He bought me an old Chevy red truck, which I loved. Then school was easy and most of the kids were helpful and nice. I thought I could be ok there, you know. So a couple days went by and one day my whole life changed. My friend Jessica told me about the Cullens as they walked into the cafeteria. Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, and then lonely Edward. Dr. Carlisle and his wife Esme's adopted kids. Most people thought it was weird that they were dating eachother, but they weren't blood related in my mind. Or at least not the couple's, Jasper and Rosalie were twins and Edward and Alice were brother and sister."He was silently laughing, he made me smile. But still he said nothing and waited patiently for me to continue.

"So Edward and I kept having these glances with each other, I just couldn't pull my gaze from him. When Jessica said something that made me blush I cut the glances and finished my lunch. When I went to Biology, Edward was giving me an evil look. It felt like I was disgusting and it made me mad. Throughout class he stayed as far away from me as possible and his face was always scrunched up. When class finished, he left the room just as the bell rang. I knew he hated me but I couldn't understand why." Damon looked really pissed off.

"At the end of the day I had to go bring this paper back to the front office and I was surprised to find Edward there trying to get into another Biology class. I knew then he wanted to get away from me, but I still didn't understand why? So I was going to confront him the next day at school, but he wasn't there. He wasn't there for weeks after and I thought maybe Biology would be my favorite subject again. And Damon was smirking at me. His hand was also drawing small patterns on my hip, it was a little distracting.

"Out of the blue, Edward comes back. He's all sweet and nice and I'm thrown for a loop. He apologized for his behavior and then tells me we shouldn't be friends but he doesn't want to be away from me anymore. That confused me the most. So we talk here and there over the next couple weeks and I'm beginning to really like him. Then he goes and saves my life when my friend Tyler almost kills me with his van and that's when I started to question what he was." Damon looked a little pissed at that bit of information.

"After that things were a little crazy. We kept having weird conversations, yet I found them fascinating and fun. Finally one day, I met up with friends to go to the beach and there I met up with Jacob. I tried 'flirting' with him to get him to tell me why the Cullens weren't allowed on the reservation that Jacob's tribe lived on. After that I couldn't stop obsessing about Edward and the things Jacob told me. So one day I went with some friends to Port Angeles to find a book that had more of the Quilette legends." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Quilette is Jacob's tribe. They have many legends about where they came from and about past warriors and their wives and such. Well one of the legends told me of Cold Ones, about how they hard rock hard and very cold, and they drink blood from humans and such and I had to learn more. So like I said I went to this store and some guys started following me when I got out of it. Edward showed up out of no where and saved me. He took me to eat after." He raised his eyebrow again.

"I ate, he didn't. We talked and when he drove me home, I just knew that he was a 'Cold One.' That night I had a dream about everything that happened to me since I met Edward. The next day at school we went into the woods and I told him I knew he was a vampire. A very long chat later and I knew I loved him. After that we couldn't be separated and he told me all about what he was, his laws, his family, everything. The day I introduced him to Charlie, he took me out to play baseball." He was silently laughing.

"Well they played and I called the shots. Out of no where, some rogue vampires show up. They had red eyes, unlike the Cullens, so I knew they drank human blood, where the Cullens drank animal blood. The animal blood gives the Cullens golden eyes, there very pretty. Anyway, one of the rogues got my scent and thought my life would be a fun game. So we played cat and mouse for a while and eventually I went to him because I thought he had my mother. When I got to him I realized he didn't have my mother but a recording of her." He rolled his eyes and I knew he would have figured out James was lying.

"I should have known it was a trick but I couldn't risk it. She was my mother and if she was in trouble it was my fault. So he tortured me for a while until Edward showed up. They fought and James bit me, the burn was worse than anything I have ever been through. It was like I was on fire from the inside out. The other Cullens showed up then and took care of James while Carlisle tried to save my life. A piece of glass cut an artery in my leg and I was losing a lot of blood. While he tried to stop it Edward sucked the venom out and keep me human. I woke up in the hospital and my parents told me I fell out a window. Of course I know what really happened and after a little begging made Edward to promise he wouldn't leave me." I showed Damon the scar I had of James' bite. He lightly ran his finger over it.

"We don't know why it's cold. It's the only real evidence of what happened. My broken leg healed and so did my ribs. Edward took me to the Junior prom and not only did I hate dances altogether but I went in a cast, which made me hate it more. But it was a good night and I am glad I went. There's more but I'm tired. Can we finish this tomorrow?" "Sure." He pulled me closer and he rubbed his hand up and down my ribs. I listened to his heartbeat and before I knew it, I was fast asleep.


	11. Last Night

_**A/N: So here is another chapter to make up for lost time. I'll try to update another one tonight but I'm trying to figure out how to piece it together. Ideas are welcomed...Read and Reviews are welcomed.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't don't any of the beautiful creatures. Even though I do in my dreams!**_

I woke up to a very peaceful morning...and the smell of coffee.

Damon was nowhere to be found in my room, but in his place was a nice breakfast. There were pancakes and eggs with bacon and a steamy cup of coffee. A note with a flower were beside the cup. I took a sip of the coffee before I read the note.

_Bella, _

_Did you know you talk in your sleep? I went home to shower and change. I hope I can make it back before you wake up. If not, I made you breakfast and had Bonnie put a charm on the house. The Cullens can't go in unless you invite them. Hope this helps. _

_See you soon, Damon. _

I smiled and silently thanked him. Then proceeded to eat my breakfast and drink my coffee. I took the time to reflect on what I told Damon last night and knew that wasn't even the worst of it, the real pain didn't happen until my 19th birthday.

I wondered how he would react to what I told him, I wondered how I would tell him. I also wondered what I said in my sleep. Did I say something embarrassing? Was it dirty? Was it insulting? I knew this was going to bug me until I talked to him. I really wondered if I said anyone's name since I knew I tended to do that a lot. I couldn't remember my dream from last night or if I even dreamed. I would just have to be happy knowing he stayed the night.

When I finished eating, I took a nice long hot shower. I made sure to shave, just in case I decided on something that showed off my legs. I wrapped a towel around my body and used another one to towel dry my hair. I got lost in my thoughts.

What did the Cullens think of my hair? Did Alice like how I dressed now? Did Edward notice the changes in my body? So many more questions filled my head. Why did I even care what they thought about me? In was the only one who should care about how I looked and I thought I looked fine.

I walked into my room and stood in front of my mirror. I don't know how but I had gained a considerable amount of weight since I arrived. My body was filled out a little more and I was curious how I had gained the weight since I wasn't stuffing myself with food. Yes I ate, even eating more than normal. But not enough for the changes to be noticeable yet. I liked the changes though, my body looked more natural.

My breast weren't so small anymore, my as s not to bony. My stomach was still flat but was shaped better. The hallows under my eyes were gone and my face had a healthy glow. My body even had a slight tan to it so I wasn't so pale. I actually found myself appealing, I felt like I could be wanted now. Not only did that boost my self confidence, but it also gave me hope.

I stuck on a pair of navy blue lace underwear and the matching push up bra. Then got into a pair of black jean shorts and a white tank-top. Slipped into a black and white plaid shirt and left it unbuttoned. I painted my toe nails and nails black and while they dried I listened to music and relaxed on my bed. I felt like a total girl for once and it actually felt nice. When my nails were dried, I slipped into white flip-flops.

I left my bangs out when I pulled all my hair into a messy bun. I stuck the rose Damon left me into my hair and secured it with hair spray. I added a small amount of eye-liner to the top and bottom of my eye and a light amount of navy blue eye shadow to create a small smokey eye. I gave myself one last look in the mirror before heading upstairs.

I washed my dishes and put them away before heading to the living room. Dad was there with Billy, Jake, and his girlfriend. Jake stood up when I walked in and his girlfriend gave me the death glare.

"Your awake." Dad said and gave me a quick hug. I smiled and nodded at him.

"Yea. I smelled coffee and I couldn't resist. Did Damon come back?" I asked sitting between dad and Billy. I could see Jake looking me over from the corner of my eye. "Did you guys have fun last night?"

"Billy really loves it here. He called about ten minutes ago to see if you were up or not."

"How long are you guys staying?"

"As long as you need us too." Jake spoke up and his girlfriend looked murderous. I guess she doesn't want to be here. "You look good Bells."

"Thanks. And next time you want to have sex with your girlfriend, I have the names of a couple hotels. I'm going to go find Elena, don't wait up." Dad nodded before there gaze turned to Jake and started on him. I could hear yelling from upstairs.

I laughed as I packed a small bag and made sure I put really revealing sleeping clothes in there. I wanted to see how far I could push Damon, would he reject me if I was sober?

There were feet on my stairs and then Jake appeared at my door. I didn't even get a chance to say something before his lips were on mine. I pulled back quickly and slapped him, which cause me to yell in pain. He tried to apologize but I wouldn't listen. I just grabbed my bag, my keys, and my phone before leaving.


	12. Poor Poor Little Girl

_**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to write this. I had to make sure it was a really good chapter before I could let you guys see it. I wanted to thank **IsaTheWolfGirl** for the idea and hope to put more of the ideas given to me in my future chapters. Now Read and enjoy and hopefully you guys Will want to Review. **_

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not own and Twilight or Vampire Diaries character although in my dreams I totally rule them. **_

I drove to the boarding house and saw that the front door was wide open. I got out my car, holding my broken arm, and walked inside. This was something that screamed 'danger' and of course I had to walk toward it.

"Hello?" I called out but I didn't see anyone so I tried calling Elena. She didn't pick up so I tried calling Damon and Stephan. Neither of them picked up as well and I started to worry.

I walked around the whole house and still I found no one. I continued to call everyone and no one picked up which freaked me out a little more. My arm was really hurting me and was really bruised and swollen. If I couldn't find anyone soon, I would have to go straight to the hospital. I really didn't want to go alone but this was getting ridiculous. I was scared of going alone, especially after my last trip to the hospital.

I heard a noise from the backyard so I went out through the kitchen door. As soon as I opened the door I froze in my spot.

There stood Damon and Elena, locking lips and I could tell his tongue was down her throat. He had her pinned up against a tree and her legs were wrapped around his waist. She was gripping his hair and he was holding her up by her thighs. This image would be burned into my memory for the rest of my life. I felt sick to my stomach and I didn't even care about the pain in my arm because the pain in my chest was worse.

"Damon?" His name passed my lips in a question, like I couldn't believe it was him. I mean my heart told me it was all a dream but my head screamed that I just knew how to pick them. He turned to me, gasping for breathe. His eyes grew wide and he dropped Elena on her feet. He took a step away from her and toward me.

I took a step back and I could feel the tears flowing down my face. I wanted to scream at him to beg me to tell me why? To ask if there was something wrong with me and although I knew he would call me perfect just like the others, a part of me felt dirty.

Elena was smiling, like my pain was her enjoyment. She seemed different, she looked different. There was a sense about her that said she wasn't who she looked to be. I knew that sometimes looks could be deceiving but the question was...which part of her was the one deceiving?

"Oh god, Bella." Damon was in front of me in a heartbeat.

Without thinking I slapped him with my broken arm and cried out in agonizing pain. I was so stupid, in so many ways, was Jake a perfect example of that? I grabbed my arm and could feel the bone pressing against my skin. This was way worse than a normal broken bone and I knew the doctor was going to have to set it correctly. I wished right now I could see Carlisle and Esme and make everything ok. From my broken hand to my broken heart. I walked back away from him, praying I didn't fall. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him, of the tears falling down his face.

"Stay away from me. I trusted you...And your just like the rest of them." He looked so broken, so shaken. He was gone in another heartbeat and I headed to the front door. I bumped into a warm body.

"Hey Bella...you ok?" I looked up to see Matt. His blue eyes were kind and caring as he held me. I looked down at my arm and he seemed to understand, leading me to his truck. "Don't worry, it'll be ok" He seemed to know what I needed without having to say anything and I took comfort in that.

He handed me an ice pack to place on my arm and the cold felt good against the intense burning in my arm. I leaned my head on his shoulder and cuddled into his side. He wrapped one arm around my shoulders while the other hand was on the steering wheel.

"Why were you there?" I asked trying to keep my mind on anything but the images still floating in my mind. Of him, of her, of them. Of when I first caught them, to when he noticed my presence, to me telling him to stay away. All those images just wouldn't stop floating behind my eyes every time I closed them.

"We were all suppose to meet there to discuss the Cullens. I just finished my shift at the Grill so I thought I would come early. What about you?"

"I was looking for Elena. Thought we could do something fun to get my mind off of things." Which wasn't a total lie, he just didn't need to know the other half of why I was here. I didn't want to hurt him, no one else needed to be hurt today.

"What happened to your arm?"

"Jake kissed me this morning before I left the house. I hit him, resulting in breaking my arm. Then I walked in on something I really shouldn't have and ended up breaking my arm even more." He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "I'll tell you about it some other time, right now I just want to forget this day ever happened." He nodded his head and the rest of the short drive was silent.

He pulled into the parking lot soon after and led me inside. I sat on a chair in the waiting room while he got a doctor. When he came back he had a clip board and told me he would write my answers. So we spent the next ten minutes talking about nothing but my medical history and medical needs.

**##### **

Matt learned that I had a big history with broken bones.

He really wanted to know about what happened 2 years ago in Jacksonville. I didn't want to tell him just yet so I just told him I had a run in with a really bad guy and he almost killed me. I also told him my mom thinks I fell out the window to my old ballet studio in case she ever came to visit. He understood that I wanted to protect her and promised he wouldn't say a word.

I was so relieved when I was finally released from the hospital but I dreaded the two calls I knew I had to make. One to dad to tell him about Jake and my little incident and the second to mom to tell her I was hurt but ok. Ever since Jacksonville she worried way too much over the things that happened to me. But who could blame her, I would probably be the same way if I ever had a kid.

I figured I could make the calls later since I k we both parents were probably really busy.

We went back to the boarding house and saw a lot more cars there. Matt said everyone was here, just hanging out. He didn't tell them what happened to me and I dreaded going inside. He thought my embarrassment was cute and lightly placed a kiss on my cheek before he helped me out of his truck.

When we got inside, there was someone strapped to a chair in front of the fire place. Everyone was sitting on the couch, except Damon. He was leaning close to the chair person and his face looked feral. He must be really mad and I was glad I wasn't on the receiving end of that anger.

I was shocked to find I didn't feel anger toward him, but then again it could be from the little white pills I was given at the hospital. I was just so happy and really tired.

I kind of just wanted to go him and sleep but that meant I would have to face not only my father but Jake, Billy, and the witch. I sat on the couch and everyone rushed up to me asking about the cast.

I barely beard them as I stared into Damon's pleading eyes. He looked so small, so vulnerable that I just wanted to hold him and forgive him. But I couldn't do that and I knew once the pain meds wore off that I would do that. I wouldn't forgive him anytime soon and I knew I had friends to get me threw this.

I tried to glare at Elena as she looked at me with sympathy. Didn't she know this was her fault as well. I closed my eyes and before I drifted off, I heard a female laughing cruelly. I was able to make out the sentence

"Poor poor little girl."


	13. Huh

_**A/N: Sorry it took me this long to update. I tried to think of a good way to do this chapter and I thought it was good enough. Please let me know what you think...Plus with a 2 year old, life is always on the go.**_

_**Disclaimer: Once again...Me Own Nothing**_

When I woke up I felt groggy and very disoriented.

I noticed that I was still on the couch and someone had placed a blanket on me to keep me warm. I noticed that I had no shoes and everyone had left the room but not the house since their cars were still parked outside.

I walked away from the window and checked the house for everyone. I couldn't find anyone so I looked in the back yard and still found no one. This was almost de ja vu for me, except this time no one was outside.

I called Matt's phone and heard a ringing coming from the forest behind the house. I couldn't bring myself to call Elena or Damon because I was still upset and deeply hurt about what I saw earlier. If they wanted to be together they could have just told me. Poor Stephan must be going out of his mind since he really loved Elena. And I mean Damon is his brother, his own flesh and blood. I wouldn't be surprised if a fight happened or the gang split up because of this.

I started walking toward the ringing to keep my mind off of unpleasant things when Matt came into closer view. He smiled his little boy smile and crushed me in a gentle hug. I used to love being hugged like this from Jake but then I hated contact altogether, but in Matt's arms I could grow to love hugs. I cuddled into him and told him I was wasn't in pain just a little sore and cramped when he asked if I was ok.

"Where is everyone?" I asked as he led me back inside to the kitchen. While he grabbed some beers and sodas he answered my question.

"There's a hot spring somewhat of a walk from here. After you fell asleep we decided to go for a dip to let you rest. I was on my way back to check on you and grab drinks when you called."

"Cool. So what did I miss?" He raised an eyebrow at me as we started walking through the woods.

"When we first got here I saw someone tied to a chair. I think it was a woman by her laugh." He looked upset for a minute before smiling at me. If I hadn't been watching him I would have missed it. We started walking into the forest as he answered my question.

"Damon and Stephan caught her breaking into the house. You know how Damon is and went over board with the questioning." I knew it was a lie the second it was said but I wanted to believe him so I said nothing. I could hear laughing in the background and knew we were close to the others.

"Matt wait." He stopped walking and I reached up on my toes to plant a soft kiss on his cheek. "Thank-you again for earlier. While I slept I was thinking...maybe...you'd want to go out sometime?" He looked shocked at first but quickly recovered with a shy smile. I knew I was blushing by the heat in my face but this was Matt and he was blushing just as hard.

"I thought you and Damon..."

"So did I but...things have changed. I mean your not second choice or anything I just realized your the better choice." He leaned down and lightly brought his lips to mine.

The kiss was soft and loving. It was tender and not at all bad, Matt was a great kisser. He didn't try to force me to do anything I wanted and I don't think I was ready for more than he was willing to give on his own. He came a little closer to me and I took the final step that closed the gap between us.

I felt warm and fuzzy inside, like this was meant to be. It wasn't like any kiss I ever had, there was no need for anything more. With Edward, Jake, and Damon it felt more like lust and wishful thinking. When I kissed them, all I wanted to do was jump their bones the second our tongues touched. Of course they meant something to me but this kiss was different.

I could tell he was affected too by how his heart was beating really fast. I had both of my hands on each side of his neck as I held him to me. Of course the cast on my right hand made it a little hard to really hold him but he didn't seem to mind. This kiss was the kind of kiss you saw in the movies, the kind that you dreamed of.

My toes curled as he slowly pulled back, planting his forehead against mine. We stayed like that until we could catch our breaths. He chuckled and leaned in for a peck and I gladly gave him one. I felt like I could do this for the rest of my life. Matt was an easy person to love and I knew, deep down, that I could trust him wholeheartedly. I also knew I had to be careful because I could easily hurt him.

"I would gladly go on a date with you. I'll call you tonight with the details, so for now, let's enjoy the rest of the day." I nodded and we finished the walk to join the others.

**##### **

Of course I was surrounded by everyone the instant they spotted us. I told them I was fine and they don't have to worry about me. Then I told them what Jake did and they were both confused and angry. I don't know why I didn't tell them about what I walked in...out...on.

Damon looked murderous but I didn't care at the moment. Because nothing mattered more than what Matt felt. His face said he was angry but his features told me he was sorry. I leaned into his for support and he put one arm around me as he guided me to where they laid all their things.

"I'm glad your ok Bella."

"Do you really Elena?" She looked shocked and so did everyone else. "If you really cared, this afternoon wouldn't have happened." She looked at me with curiosity and she genuinely looked surprised. The new me would not take shit from anyone.

"What are you talking about?" She asked looking from me to Matt to everyone else in the group.

"I think she meant when she saw you and Damon going at it in the backyard earlier." A slightly accented voice said from behind us. I knew that voice somehow but I don't know from where.

I turned around to find Elena, wearing nothing. I whipped my head back to find Elena wearing a black bikini with purple polka dots. I kept whipping my head back and forth. I was getting whip-lash from the force and I started to feel very dizzy. Elena A was groaning and Elena B was laughing. I felt warm hands catch me before I passed out.


	14. Stephan

_**A/N: Sorry it took so long but this chapter is a bit longer than the others. It's mostly a re-cap but I hope you guys enjoy it. I know I left things out but they will be discussed in further chapters. I just need a chance to remember most of it. So please let me know what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer: you know who these beautiful creatures belong to...me! Just kidding, although I do own them in my dreams!**_

I woke up with my head in Matt's lap and everyone starring at me.

I sat straight up and stared in disbelief at two Elena's. I looked around at everyone and shook my head to clear it of the cobwebs. Matt helped me stand since it was hard to do with one hand.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" I asked still leaning into Matt for support.

"I can." Stephan pulled one of the Elena's into him and kissed her head. We all processed to sit down comfortably, I sat on Matt's lap and leaned into his chest. The others sat before me, Damon choosing to stand, leaning against a tree. "This might sound strange, but I hope you can handle this."

"Trust me, my life of the last 2 years have been anything but normal." I sighed.

"Katherine is Elena's ancestor. She's a...a vampire." I laughed and they all looked at me like I was crazy.

"She is not a vampire. I've met a vampire and she is not one."

"What do you mean, you've met a vampire?"

"She means...she's met Cold Ones." We all looked up to find Alice and Jasper standing next t to Damon. "Hello everyone again."

"Are you following me?" I asked her but I was slightly happy to see her again and I knew by Jasper's smile that he knew it too.

"I knew you would need help so we came as soon as I saw. Don't worry I convinced the others I went shopping." I laughed and she sat down next to me, Jasper choosing to stay slightly in the tree line. "So I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours?" She asked looking straight at Stephan.

"I was born on November 5th, 1846 on Veritas Estate in Mystic Falls, Virginia. Damon and I were close, until Katherine came along.

I was the first to greet Katherine in 1864 when she came to live with my family. I escorted her to the Founder's Ball even though she flirted with Damon and I. After the ball, when I walked her home, I confessed my love to her. A couple days later, we slept together and she bit me. The next morning, when I woke up, everything from that night came back to me and I was scared of Katherine. Katherine compelled me to not be frightened but she let me remember what she was.

After hearing of the town's plan to kill the vampires, I went to see my father and unintentionally that I knew of vampires staying in Mystic Falls, and that vampires might not be as bad as they are. He drugged me with vervain and later when Katherine went to me, she bit me. The vervain poisoned her and a seconds later my father entered and set in motion Katherine's capture. Damon was furious with me for what happened to her.

After a short talk, we planned a course of action to get around the guards who were on watch for the vampires, and eventually made it to the cage where Katherine was being held captive. When we got Katherine out of the cage, Damon was shot by an unknown person. Shocked and overwhelmed with grief to see him dying, I picked up a gun to shoot whoever did it, but before I could, I was shot in the chest. As I was dying, I kept my eyes on Katherine.

The next morning, I woke up confused. My wound had been healed, and noticed that I was a wearing a large silver ring, with a deep blue stone and the Salvatore family crest with the letter 'S' on it." He showed us his ring and I thought it was pretty. "I was approached Emily Bennett, she told us that Katherine had her make that ring for Damon and I weeks ago. She explained that Damon and I were now transitioning into vampires. I was confused, wondered how that was possible and Emily confessed that Katherine had compelled me for weeks to drink her blood, while Damon drank from Katherine willingly.

We then witnessed all the vampires being dragged into the church and watched as it was set on fire. Later in the evening, I notice that I had heightened senses, including super-hearing. I overheard our father discussing the vampires being captured and destroyed, and that he wanted to keep secret that Damon and I were vampire sympathizers. He preferred that Damon and I were known for dying nobly and bravely in the fight against the vampires.

When he finished his conversation with the man, I walked into his office and my father was shocked to see that I was "alive". My father retorted with disgusted disapproval that their mother would have been extremely disappointed to see what we had become. He then confessed to me that he was the one who had shot us.

After telling my father that I was going to die instead of drinking human blood. My father then tried to kill me and underestimating my new found strength, I ended up throwing him against the wall. He ended up getting stabbed by the stake he had. I tried to help him but my father, disgusted by what I was becoming. When I pulled out the stake, it became too much and I drank from my father, completing my transformation.

When I met up with Damon, I told him how amazing it felt to be a vampire, that it was a gift; how he could willingly turn off his emotions, the pain and the guilt. I had compelled a young woman to go with me to Damon, where I convinced him to become a vampire by drinking her blood. Of course Damon refused but eventually Damon drank the girl's blood and told me I was right about the feeling. I hoped this meant that we could be together forever but Damon promised me my life would be miserable.

Weeks after, I still lacked control of my bloodlust. I went on a rampage, killing members of the Founding Families out of revenge for what they had done to Katherine. One member was Johnathan Gilbert, though he later came back to life with the help of his Gilbert ring. I continued on a blood-drinking bender to try to make the guilt and pain of what I had done to Damon and our father go away. I compelled women to come home with me so I can have some fun but then Damon found us and made the woman go home. Damon tried to convince me to control my bloodlust, but I wouldn't listen, until he announced he was leaving town. Desperate to keep my brother in my life. I begged Damon not to leave, I promised I would do better. Damon showed no sympathy for my pleas and left, telling me he would not let me get them both killed.

One night, I fed on the war-wounded in their camp. It was there that I spotted a girl in the shadows and tried to attack and feed on her. Instead, I found out she was a much older vampire named Alexia Branson. She liked to be called Lexi and she needed a place to stay, so I brought her home with me, where she found corpses drained of blood lying everywhere. Lexi told me that I was a ripper, that there are good parts of being a vampire and there are bad parts, and that I was the bad parts.

I was determined to change that. She later walked with me through the camp where we had met, asking me how I felt about the suffering war victims. She explained that I felt nothing because I had managed to turn off the human part of him. That's why I felt nothing when I killed and over the course of many decades, Lexi became my mentor, my best friend and companion, and she showed me the 'good parts' of being a vampire; how to live compassionately and reclaim the caring, empathetic person I had been as a human. From 1864 to 1912, I lived on a strict animal blood diet and no longer fed on humans.

In 1912, I returned to Mystic Falls to attend the funeral of my half-nephew, Zachariah. I saw Damon there for the first time in almost fifty years. Damon initially had no desire to rekindle any brotherly relationship with me, but I convinced Damon to join me for a drink. Later, while at a boxing ring, Damon tried to get me to have a drink of human blood with him again. I fed on her, but lost control and accidentally ripped her head off. I was angry with Damon for forcing me to drink human blood. Then I refused Damon's offer to help me learn to control it.

After drinking human blood in 1912, I returned to his former ripper lifestyle. In 1917, I was famous for my killings. In 1922, I left Mexico and traveled to Chicago. That is where I met Rebekah and we began having an affair. I eventually met Rebekah's older half-brother, Nik. At first, he didn't like me because of my relationship with Rebekah. As time went on, we bonded over our family histories and my penchant for petty cruelty toward humans, and became best friends. The three of us frequently partied together.

One night, the club was attacked by the police. The police were using wooden bullets and I realized they knew there were vampires inside. Rebekah panicked and Nik compelled Stefan to forget about him and Rebekah. I saw Rebekah's necklace and picked it up, observing it carefully.

In April of this year, Lexi found me again and started helping me get off of human blood. It took the better part of a decade to do so; around 1935, the bloodlust was getting easier, and by the 1940s, it seemed to be getting better.

In 1942, before I left for the war, I sought out Damon in New Orleans in order to make amends with him. Damon welcomed the reunion and seemed glad to have me back in his life after thirty years apart. After I told Damon about my plans to join the war effort, Damon decided that he would join me. I didn't know it at the time, butt Lexi talked Damon out of leaving with me, saying Damon's behavior would not be good for my rehabilitation. She seemed to be proven right and I went to war thinking my brother abandoned me once again.

In 1977, I returned to Mystic Falls along with Lexi. I asked her to go help Damon in New York, he was in sore need of his humanity back.

I went to high school at Mystic Falls High School while I lived with my nephew Zach in the Salvatore Boarding House. We made sure everyone though Zach was actually my uncle to keep up my secret.

It was at the high school that I met Elena. At first I didn't know what to think because she was the spitting image of Katherine. I tried to ignore her the best i could but there was this connection that I couldn't get rid of. Over a gradual period of time, we fell deeply, passionately in love and eventually developed a romantic relationship. I continued my vegetarian diet, living on an animal blood because I could not hurt her.

She found out I was the one who rescued her the day her parents died. I tried to save them as well but I couldn't. I killed Matt's little sister Vikki after she couldn't control her lust and went after Elena and Jeremy. Damon turned her for fun one night to get revenge.

Damon and I overcame some of our differences when we tried to free Katherine from the tomb, but after we opened it, we discovered she wasn't there. After some of the vampires were released from the tomb, some vampires kidnapped me, tortured me and then tried to kill me. Damon and Elena saved me

Most of the vampires were killed. Elena gave me some of her blood so I would be stronger. I ended up becoming addicted to human blood, and drank it behind Elena's back. When Damon told Elena what I was doing, we got into a fight. I ended up almost killing a girl and was stopped by Elena and Damon. They had to keep me locked up so that I would stop drinking human blood. I tried to commit suicide after I told Elena about my past. Then I learned Damon didn't blame me for making him a vampire but because Katherine wanted me and not him and he hated me for it.

We ended up finding out who Elena's biological father is and met Alaric, who as you know, is Jenna's husband. That's the most of it though. Your turn." Alice looked amazed and shocked and Jasper had his thinking face on.

I didn't know what to think but I did know...I wanted to learn so much more.


	15. Jasper and Alice

_**A/N: So here's the next chapter. Again it's mostly a recap but it's kind of sad. I need a beta for the next chapter. I'm not sure exactly how to write it, so I need some help.**_

_**This next chapter is going to be a lot of pros and cons. Also a lot of Elena and Kathering talk. **_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own them but wish I did.**_

"Your story is...so...interesting. I can already see the differences between our kinds. We can get to all that later for now I will tell you my story." Casper stayed by his spot and I was surprised he was going to go first. "I was born in 1844, in Houston, Texas. I joined the Confederate Army before I turned 17. In the following 2 years, I was promoted to major in the army and became the youngest major in Texas. After evacuating women and children, I rode my way back to Galveston and met Maria, Lucy and Nettie, who had recently lost their respective territories to other covens. Maria changed me into a vampire in hopes of utilizing my military training and experience to create an efficient army.

The newborns and I helped Maria reclaim her territory and later claim dominance over others. Nettie and Lucy gained territories of their own, but when they tried to rebel against Maria, I teamed up with Maria to kill them. Maria and I shared a short romantic relationship. When I became a vampire, I gained the ability to feel and manipulate people's emotions, which was very useful in controlling the younger newborns. I commanded Maria's army that participated in the Southern vampire wars. Since Maria wouldn't keep vampires after the first year of their transformations, I was responsible for disposing of them, something I hated because I could feel their pain.

While in the army, I befriended a newborn named Peter, whom I persuaded Maria to keep because of his advanced combat skills and kindred spirit. When Peter ran off with Charlotte, I allowed them to escape. After this incident, Maria's feelings for me changed: include feel how she wanted to destroy me. So I began planning on destroying her first, despite my reluctance on destroying the person who mattered to me most.

In 1938, Peter came back and told me about the way vampires could coexist up North. I immediately left Maria and her coven to join Peter and Charlotte. Eventually, I left Charlotte and Peter and I tried to kill less often, but the thirst always grew overwhelming.

In 1948, I ran into a diner in Philadelphia and met the love of my life; Alice Cullen. At first, I was puzzled by her happy behavior around me, but nevertheless, her joyful emotions impacted me greatly. As it turned out, she had been waiting for me. When she held out her hand, I took it, and felt an unfamiliar emotion for the first time: hope.

She told me about the ability to survive off of animal blood instead of human blood, as well as their future with Carlisle Cullen and his family. I didn't know such a thing could exist but I followed her. With the help of Alice's 'sight', they searched for the Cullens and eventually joined them in 1950. Sometime after that, by Carlisle's suggestion, I married Alice.

When I joined the Cullen family, I changed my surname Whitlock to my adoptive sister Rosalie's surname of "Hale" and I pose as her twin due to our physical similarities. Out of the whole coven, I've had the hardest time being around humans, due to my unrestrained upbringing. Throughout the next 50 years, I still could not control my bloodlust, leading me to burden myself with the mentality of feeling weak by not being able to possess the same level of restraint as the rest of his family.

Maria sought me out when we were in Calgary. The encounter prompted the family to move again, and I politely asked Maria to keep her distance, because I had no interest in rejoining her coven and lifestyle. Throughout my time with the Cullens, I have attended high school and university many times, and earned degrees in history and philosophy.

Sometime in the 1980s, I started doing business with a lawyer who forged illegal documents to help provide my family with new identity certificates. After the lawyer retired, his apprentice, J. Jenks, took over. I've been dealing with him since and here we are. The last two years aren't really my story."

I knew what he meant by this, since it was mostly Edward and my story. I smiled at Jasper and he smiled back at me. I felt nothing but forgiveness for him and I hoped he knew my birthday was not his fault. When he nodded at me, I knew he got the message.

We all looked at Alice who was now standing with Jasper. She probably needed his support more than anyone here. He held her tight as she began talking, her usual bubbly self not showing. I don't think I've ever seen her this serious before and it made me sad.

"I was born in 1901 as Mary Alice Brandon to a middle-class home in Biloxi, Mississippi. My father was a jeweler and a pearl trader while my mother tended to our home. I was prone to having premonitions of the future since I was a child, though they weren't always correct. I rarely spoke of my power. On two occasions, I tried to warn a friend and a cousin with my predictions, but they refused to listen. When the predictions came true, I was blamed for cursing them, earning me the title of "witch" from the townsfolk.

Alice had a horrifying vision of my mother being murdered and tried to warn her about it. Though she believed me, my father did not. After months of precautions with nothing serious happening, my mother put her guard down, and was eventually killed. I tried to explained that it was murder, but it was declared accidental.

Within six months, my father re-married a blonde Yankee from Illinois whose father was a promising customer. My stepmother treated me coldly while making a pet of my sister. I suspected that the marriage and my mother's murder were all planned and carried out by my father.

I had a vision of my father and my mother's killer planning to kill me. I tried to hide in my closest relatives' house, but they drove me away since they still blamed me for the death of their son. I then went to the town's marshal, but my father was already one step ahead of me. He told the townsfolk that I had gone mad, and had me trapped in a mental asylum two counties away.

While in the asylum, my head was shaved during the threat of typhoid outbreak. I also endured electroshock therapy which gave me total amnesia, but it also restored my naturally cheerful and humorous self. A vampire who worked at the asylum befriended me and treated me like a daughter. He also frequently visited me with objects hidden in his hands to test my powers, and shielded me from other horrifying treatments as best as he was able.

One day, I had a vision of a powerful tracker coming after me. I informed the vampire of this, and he planned to escape with me, but I still saw the tracker catching up to me, and every option he offered me ended the same way. When he decided to change me, I saw that this would be very close, and we might not have enough time. The vampire immediately bit her, took me away and went to distract the tracker, sacrificing himself in the process.

When James finally found me, my blood was already fully turned and he decided to let me live a savaged existence to see how I might turn out in the future. When I woke up, the pain of the venom erased all of my memories, just like the shocking treatments did. But my premonitions were also intensified and my first vision was of Jasper becoming, my mate, and of a happy future with the Cullen family.

Unlike most of my adoptive family members, I developed a conscience on my own, which kept me from feeding on humans, though my success was sporadic. Knowing that Jasper and I would join the Cullen family in the future, I started practicing a "vegetarian" lifestyle while waiting for Jasper to show up.

In 1948, I went to meet Jasper and I was very excited when he finally arrived. In 1950, we joined the Cullens' coven and got married a short time after. I started using the surname 'Cullen' to ease some of the confusion and gossip we caused to the humans around them.

I had come to love everyone in my new family, but grew increasingly fond of Edward, who understood the burden of my supernatural talent. I attended several high schools and colleges like the rest of the family and earned degrees in fashion design and international business.

We've been happy ever since. I played a part in the last two years, just like Jasper, but it isn't my story. I can say though that if it wasn't for Bella, I would have never found out about my past."

Everyone looked so shocked and sad. I knew Alice's story was bad but I didn't know it was that bad since I was never given the full details of her past. I just knew the bits and pieces they thought I should know. I wondered how Elena and the rest of them would react when they heard the rest of the stories.


	16. Caroline

_**A/N: Sorry I took so long. I decided to add one more story before I did the one I mentioned I needed a beta for. That one will be coming real soon. Hope you like this story. Throughout the stories I told, you get Elena's basic story, Tyler's isn't all that important since he won't really be in this story, and Matt's up until now.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone!**_

Everyone looked to me and I knew I was expected to tell my story to help bring us up to date. I took a deep breathe, afraid of finally saying it all. I could feel Jasper giving me some courage and when I opened my no it to talk, Caroline beat me to it.

"Elena and I have always been best friends. But I secretly was jealous of her when Stephan didn't want me, he wanted Elena. She had just came back to school and just broke up with Matt and it was high school." We all laughed.

"When Damon came to town, I went after him. He just used me for his own amusement and as his own blood bank. I always wore scarves and clothes that covered my body, mostly to cover the bruises and bite marks Damon gave me when he fed on me. He compelled me to not tell anyone and to hide his evidence. I took him to the annual Founders' Party, of course he compelled me, but nonetheless I took him. He then stole a crystal from the Lockwoods' home, which is where the party was.

At the party, Elena noticed the bruises and bite marks for the first time and I tried to brush her off. Later on, Damon took me into the backyard and started to feed on me. He was royally pissed off that Elena found out about the bruises and bitemarks. I had lost consciousness soon after, terrified that I was going to die, but later, I woke up. I realized Damon had left the party, but had also left his crystal behind, so I took it for myself.

Elena helped me when I needed it, she was there when I broke down later on. She helped me get back to my old self and I wasn't jealous anymore. I hosted the Sexy Suds Car Wash as a charity event and during my work, I ended up going to the boarding house and freeing Damon. Zach saved my life and I ran from the house. Later I found out Damon killed him and it was sad because he was my hero.

At the party Before the Halloween party, I gave Bonnie Damon's crystal for her Halloween costume since she was dressing as a witch and I wanted to be rid of it. Later, Damon confronted me about the crystal, and I told him Bonnie had it. He compelled me to host a party at The Grill and told me to get the crystal back. I of course had the party and tried to take the necklace from Bonnie but it shocked me. Bonnie was hurt that I had tried to take it bacon and it ruined our friendship.

Damon broke my heart when he saw I failed and he calls me useless. I drank my sorrows and spent that time talking with Matt, even though he hated me. I remember asking him not to leave me and he didn't, which gave me new respect for him.

After that, I thought he wanted nothing to do with me but when I confronted him, things changed. We bonded and started dating each other, even though I knew Matt was still in love with Elena. Matt's mother, Kelly was not fond of me or my mom and she constantly called me Matt's rebound girl. Matt was suppose to be my escort for the "Miss Mystic Falls" competition, but he had to work so I got someone else to escort me. Of course I won and became Miss Mystic Falls.

When Tyler drove us home on Founder's Day, the car went out of control, driving into a barrier. I collapsed due to internal injuries. I was rushed to the hospital where I had surgery. I guess I didn't do too well because they resorted to having Damon give me some of his blood to heal me. Of course, Katherine then went and smothered me with a pillow, killing me.

I woke up the next morning disoriented. I got out of bed at the smell of blood and drank from the bag with relish. As the morning progressed, I noticed that the sun burned me. I ended up drinking from a nurse and then compelled her to forget what I had done to her. I apologized but i was just so hungry.

I left the hospital and went to find Damon at the carnival to deliver Katherine's message. Then I let him know I remembered everything he ever did to me. When I met up with Matt, we hung out but when he hugged me. I wanted to drink from him so I pushed him away and left. I came accross Carter, Bonnie was interested in him, well he was bleeding g from his nose. I didn't mean too but I drained him, I was so sorry for doing it. Damon found me next to Carter and wanted to kill me. I begged him for my life but he refused to me live.

He hugged me and was going to stake me but Stephan appeared with Elena and saved me. I mistook Elena for Katherine at first but she explained that she and Katherine look a like. Elena protected me when Damon tried to kill me again and said I was Elena responsibility now. Bonnie arrived just as Damon was leaving and saw the blood on my face. She didn't believe what was going on but when she touched my arm, she knew the truth.

Elena tried to comfort Bonnie when she saw Carter's body. Stephan took me to the bathroom to help me wash my face. I was so worried that Bonnie hated me and I was so worried that she would see me as a monster. Stefan told me that my feelings were heightened and calmed me. He told me he would help me and let nothing bad happen to me.

After a few days trapped in my house during the daytime, Stefan and Bonnie came to my house with a ring similar to the ones Stephan and Damon wore so I could go out during the day. Bonnie told me I get to keep the ring as long as I never hurt anyone and if I did she wouldn't hesitate to remove the spell. Later in the day, Stephan took me into the woods to learn to hunt animals. I was frustrated because I hadn't seen Matt in days and he was having fun. Without me, he had also told me he loved me.

Stephan told me that who I was as a human was magnified and I told him and I quote "So you're saying..that now...I'm basically an insecure, neurotic, control freak on crack" and he laughed. Then he took me to go hang out with Matt and the others. I ended up compelling one of the girls hitting on Matt to go find someone single, it was on purpose of course.

Matt got really mad at me, saying I had no right to be jealous because I had ditched him for days and when I did show up I was jealous. After he left I got a scolding from Stephen about compelling the girl. I wished had just stayed dead because I was not liking being a vampire, it was messing up everything.

After I apologized to Matt and we made up, he cuts himself by accident. I end up hurting him, drinking from him and if not for Stephan, I would have killed him. After we get attacked by a werewolf, I compelled Matt to forget what happened. He broke up with me the next day because I got jealous when I saw him talking with the same girl as before.

The next morning Katherine comes to my house and that's when all the fun begins, insert sarcasm." We all laugh. I was part jealous because Matt had been with both Elena and Caroline and I didn't know if I could be for him what they were. I was a little nervous but I knew I had to get over it. "Anyway, so after that I start to tell Elena things to get her to break up with Stephan. On the way to Stephen's with Elena, my tire blows.

So I called the tow truck company, taking my sweet time while Elena is getting really antsy. We start walking beaches she just has to see Stephen. I tried to get her to stay but then the tow truck shows up and Elena leaves me all alone to deal with it and she walks off. Later I tell Katherine what happened and she threatens to kill me again if what I told Elena doesn't work.

The next day, Elena and Stephan break up after Elena accepts my apology. Anyway over the next couple days, things are crazy and I can barely keep up. Let's cut right to the chase. Katherine wanted Stephan and Stephan wanted her gone, I mean who didn't want her gone, she kept ruining everything.

I ended up saving Stephen's life one day during a big fight. And because of that I ended up exposing myself to my mom who hates vampires. She's dedicated so many years to destroying us and she hated me so much. She wanted to die rather then be my mom. Damon stood up for me but it didn't work, my mom still hated me. I went to Elena's that night and confessed everything from when Katherine visited me again.,

My mom and I come to an understanding a few days later. Elena, Bonnie and I also save Stephan again, while trying to get a stone we didn't want Katherine to have. When I talked with my mother that night, I told her what happened and that Bonnie didn't yell at me and was actually kind of nice. Then my mom tells me she accept me and that she will keep my secret.

Katherine ends up finding me and tells me to give Stephan and Damon a message from her. Then we form a plan to get rid of her.

Later at the masquerade ball we get Katherine right where we want her. But she is two steps a head of us. Not only does she get Tyler to kill a poor girl on accident to make him become a werewolf but she gets a witch to link Katherine to Elena. So whatever happened to Katherine, happened to Elena. So Damon and Stephan let Katherine go with the moonstone.

Then as time passes, Tyler finds out what he is and what can happen between a vampire and werewolf. About everyone else. And there's more but that'll be it for now." I was kind of amazed by her story and knew almost what she felt. I could really relate to Caroline and knew we would be really good friends as time went on.


	17. AN

I am sorry for doing this to you guys. I am having writers block on how I should do this next chapter. So in the mean time I created a forum.

This forum is a crossover of VD and Twilight. I hope you guys will check it out and let me know what you think.

I promise to get moving with the next chapter, it's just a little confusing and hard. But I will try to have it out by the end of the week.

Remove the spaces

Dusk-dawn .boards .net

Have a good day!


End file.
